


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 7

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 56
Kudos: 94





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh part in a series of timestamps for The Commander and the Surfer. This story takes place after the events of the original story.
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny and Steve walked in and saw their team gathered around the smart table. As they approached the table Danny noticed someone was in his office sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk. He wasn’t expecting anyone so he was confused as to who it could be. 

“Hey, Danny.” Chin greeted his boss and then pulled him and Steve aside. 

“Chin, who’s in my office? I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“He said his name was Tyler and would only tell us that he needed to see you about a personal matter.” 

“Did he say anything else?”

“No, but you should go meet with him.”

“Chin, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Just go see for yourself.” Chin smiled and Danny could see the whole team watching from the smart table. 

“C’mon, Steven. I’m not doing this alone.”

Danny and Steve walked to his office and both wondered what Chin was keeping from them. He opened the door and they walked inside. The young man, Tyler, stood up and faced them and neither Danny nor Steve could believe what they saw. 

“Um, Danny...”

“Yes, Steve...I see it too.” Danny and Steve looked at the young man in front of them, who was definitely related to Danny. He had the same bright blue eyes and smile. His skin was a bit darker than Danny’s as was his hair, which was buzzed on the back and sides with a bit spiked up in the front. Danny noticed that he was about four inches taller than he was and he had the same muscular build. Everything about him screamed “Danny’.

“Hello, I’m Tyler Darcy.” Tyler stretched out his hand to shake Danny’s hand. Both Steve and Danny were surprised to hear that the young man spoke with an Australian accent. 

“Hello.” Danny shook his hand. “This is my husband, Steve.” Tyler and Steve shook hands. “So, how can we help you?”

“Well, now that I’m seeing you in person, I’m pretty sure I’m your son.” Tyler was surprised that he just blurted out that he was Danny’s son. He had a whole speech ready but that went out the window the moment he saw how much he looked like the man in front of him. 

Danny was shocked but at the same time felt that Tyler was telling the truth. He looked so much like himself that there could be no other explanation. He was about to talk but Steve beat him to it. 

“Other than the resemblance to my husband, can you tell us why you think Danny’s your father?” 

“My mother recently passed away and I started to wonder about my father. All she every told me about my father was that he was an American named Danny and he was killed in combat. However, when I was going through her personal items after she died, I found a letter she wrote but never sent. It was addressed to a Captain Daniel Williams U.S. Army. I asked my grandparents why she never sent it and they said that my mum didn’t see the point since she thought you were dead.” 

Tyler looked down before continuing. “Anyway, once I had a name, I wanted to find out about my father so I started to do research and that led me to you. I saw your picture online and immediately knew we were related. What surprised me even more was that you were alive. So, after I found out you lived in Hawaii, I had to meet you.” 

“Tyler, first, I want to say I’m sorry to hear about your mother. Second, in our line of work we’ve seen some pretty elaborate scams…and I’m not trying to say you’re lying, but do you have any form of identification? A passport?” 

“Yes, here.” Tyler handed his passport to Danny and he and Steve looked at the information, which confirmed that the young man sitting in front of them was indeed one Tyler Darcy born in Sydney in 2002, making him 18 years old. The fact that his middle name was Daniel was not lost on either Danny or Steve. 

“Again, sorry about that but we had to confirm your identity.” Danny smiled. “So, let’s start with some basic information. What was your mother’s name?”

“My mum’s name was Olivia and she was in the Royal Australian Navy.”

“Danny, do you remember meeting anyone from the Royal Australian Navy nineteen years ago? That would have been before you met Rachel.”

A memory swept over Danny of meeting a beautiful woman in Afghanistan back in 2001 when he was on a mission to take out key members of al-Qaeda. He was out drinking with some Army buddies and he ended up spending the night with a woman, who he believes was Australian, but doesn’t remember the woman’s name.  


“So? Do you remember anything?” Steve asked. 

“Um, yeah…I recall meeting a woman in Afghanistan around that time when I was out drinking after a rough mission. We ended up spending the night together but I don’t remember her name. I know that sounds horrible but those were difficult times…the stress of war and not knowing if you were going to live another day…sometimes, things happened. I know that’s no excuse.”

Steve looked at Danny and could tell he was feeling like shit but he could completely understand what could happen having been in similar situations in his Navy career. “Danny, babe, it’s ok.”

“No, Steve it’s not.” Danny looked at Tyler. “I’m sorry. If I had known about you I would have done everything I could to have been part of your life.” 

“Commander, I am not here to cause any trouble and I’m not mad at you. I know my mother never told you about me. I’m only here to find out if you are my father…and if you are, I would like to get to know you…if you’d like.”

“Tyler, after seeing you I’m pretty sure you’re my son. The resemblance is uncanny.”

“You can say that again, Danno.” Steve laughed. 

“Anyway, would you be open to having a DNA test to confirm what we more or less already know?”

“Yes, I would be happy to have a DNA test. I really want to know for sure although, I’d be shocked if it weren’t true.”

“Ok, great. Steve, would you mind calling Max to see if he can come up and get the appropriate samples to run the test?”

“Sure. I’m going to step out so you two can have some time to talk.”

“Thanks, babe.” Danny kissed Steve and then watched as he left his office. “So, I’m sure you have questions.”

“Yes, and you’ve answered a few of them already. I figured you didn’t know about me, so that part was no surprise. Plus, I did a bunch of research on the internet in order to learn about you and I was able to find a lot of information since you’re the head of Five-0. It seems like you had a very distinguished career in the Army and now in law enforcement.” 

“Yes, it hasn’t always been easy but I’m very proud of both my Army and law enforcement careers. Anything else?”  
“I read that you were married but are now divorced. You also have twins, a boy and a girl. Their names weren’t online nor were there any pictures but I did read an article about them being kidnapped last year.”

“Yes, I’ve done my best to keep my kids out of the spotlight so to speak. Being in law enforcement you never know who might want to exact revenge on me by harming my children. Unfortunately, last year someone tried to get to Steve through my kids. However, we were able to rescue them and they’re doing much better now.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Tyler looked at Danny and wondered what it would have been like to have him in his life when he was a child. The man in front of him obviously cared very much about his children. “So, what are their names? What are they like?” 

“Their names are Grace and Charlie and they are amazing. They’re both 14 and very mature for their age.” Danny took out his phone to show Tyler some pictures. “This is Grace. She takes after her mother in looks…this is Charlie…”

“Ok, he looks like you…like me too. Wow! How crazy is that?” 

“Yeah, you’re definitely brothers.” Danny smiled.

“Brothers…I like that..and I have a sister.” Tyler looked at Danny and was doing his best to fight back his tears but then it was as if the flood gates came crashing down. Danny ran over to the young man and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s ok, son. Let it out. I’m sure you’re quite overwhelmed right now.” Danny continued to hold his son and stroked the hair on the back of his head. It was an emotional moment for both of them and Danny just let the boy work though the feelings. 

“Danny, Max is here to take some samples.” Steve offered Danny and Tyler some tissues to wipe their eyes. 

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny didn’t want to let his son go but they needed to let Max get the samples. “Tyler, we should let Max do his work. Then we can talk some more.”

Max took out two DNA kits and proceeded to swab the inside of both Danny’s and Tyler’s mouths. 

“Commander, I’ll rush the test but it will still take 48 hours for me to get the results.”

“Thank you, Max. Please let me know the results as soon as you have them.”

“Yes, Commander. However, I would be remiss not to say that based on the physical similarities between you and Tyler, I believe the results will prove that you are indeed father and son.”

“Thanks again, Max.” 

“You’re welcome. I will call you the minute I have the results.” Max gathered his belongings and then walked out. 

“So, did you come to Hawaii alone? Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yes, I’m here alone. My grandparents are not in the best health so I’m here by myself.” Tyler glanced away but then looked at Danny. “I was going to stay at a youth hostel down by the beach.” 

“Well, if you’d like, you’re welcome to stay with us. Steve?”

“Yes, of course. We have plenty of room.”

“You don’t need to do that. I really don’t want to be a burden…after all, you just met me.”

“It’s no burden.” Danny smiled. “How about we head to our place and get you settled in and we can grab lunch and talk some more? Then, you can meet Grace and Charlie when they get home from school.” 

“Commander, are you sure?”

“Yes, and none of this Commander stuff…please call me Danny.” Danny laughed and hoped Tyler would begin to feel comfortable with Steve and him. 

“Ok, Danny.” Tyler smiled and Danny couldn’t believe how much this young man looked like him at that age. It was all so surreal. 

“Steve, could you let the team know we’ll be out for the remainder of the day?”

“On it, Danno…be right back.” 

Danny looked at Tyler and was still processing that this young man was his son. He could feel it in his bones and knew that the DNA test would confirm the obvious. Life was truly unpredictable and he was ready to get to know his son better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	2. Meeting the New Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Charlie come home and get an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here's the second chapter to the story. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_Danny looked at Tyler and was still processing that this young man was his son. He could feel it in his bones and knew that the DNA test would confirm the obvious. Life was truly unpredictable and he was ready to get to know his son better._

************

Danny, Steve, and Tyler arrived at their house after picking up Ranger from the HPD. Danny was a bit nervous at first introducing his dog to Tyler but he worried for nothing because Ranger quickly accepted the young man. It was as if the dog knew he was part of the family. Danny always knew he could trust Ranger’s instincts. 

“We’re here.” Danny informed Tyler who was petting the German Shephard. 

The three men and Ranger exited the car and walked up to the front door.

“Wow! This place is big. My entire house back in Australia could fit inside of this one.” 

“Yeah, it’s probably bigger than what we need but it suits us. Plus, there’s a pool and enough bedrooms to have family and friends over.” Danny added. “Let’s go inside and I can get us some food.”

“That sounds great, Danno. I’m starving.” 

“You’re always starving, you animal.” Danny teased his husband. 

“Danny, I’ve heard Steve call you Danno a few times. Why does he call you that?”

“It’s the nickname Grace and Charlie call me. Grace tried to say Daddy when she was little and it came out Danno. I think she was trying to say Danny instead of Daddy. Anyway, even though I’ve told Steve not to use it, he still does. I think it’s to annoy me.” Danny laughed.

“Danno, that’s not true. You know it’s a term of endearment. Plus, you love it when I call you that.” Steve had a smug look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah…I suppose that’s true.” Danny smiled. “So, that’s pretty much it.”

“That’s cool.” Tyler hoped that one day he’d be able to call him Danno too. 

As they continued to walk through the living room and into the kitchen, Tyler noticed all the family photos on the shelves as the passed through the room. He could see how much they all loved each other and hoped he would be part of that someday. 

Danny opened the refrigerator and pulled out all the fixings to make sandwiches. He grabbed some chips, sodas, and bottled water and set them out of the counter. Then, he grabbed some plates and napkins and placed them next to the food. 

“I figured sandwiches would be the easiest. I hope this is ok.” 

“Yeah, it’s good. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Tyler.” Danny smiled. “Ok, let’s dig in.”

The three men filled their plates and sat at the table to eat their lunch. 

“So, Grace and Charlie should be home in about an hour or so. Did you have any more questions for me?” Danny asked. 

“Um, I do have a question but it might be too personal.”

“It’s ok. I don’t have anything to hide.” Danny reassured Tyler. 

“Well, I know you and Steve are married but where is Grace and Charlie’s mother?”

Danny took a deep breath before replying. “The kid’s mother, Rachel, left us when they were six years old. She didn’t want the responsibility of having two children and decided that leaving us for a rich businessman was what she wanted instead. So, she signed over her parental rights and we haven’t heard from her since.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Tyler, it’s ok. I’ve moved past it as best as I can but Grace and Charlie still have some unresolved feelings about their mother. For the most part, they’re ok but at times I can tell it bothers them. So, Steve and I do our best to be there for them.”

“That’s great, Danny. I don’t get how a mother could abandon her children. I’m glad that I had my mom and my grandparents.” 

“Yeah, kids should have their mother.” Danny suddenly felt like he let his son down. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you were growing up.”

“Thank you for saying that but you didn’t know about me so I’m not mad. I’m just glad that we have a chance to get to know each other now.”

Danny smiled and looked at Tyler and still couldn’t get over how much they looked alike. “I have to thank you for being so understanding. You’re a decent young man.”

“You can thank my mom and grandparents for that…they raised me right as they say.” Tyler smiled. 

“Well, they did a fine job indeed.” Steve added. 

The three men continued to talk about various topics while they finished their lunch. Before they realized it, an hour had passed. Danny was so happy and was looking forward to introducing Tyler to Grace and Charlie. 

“Steve, would you mind showing Tyler to the guest bedroom? I’ll clean up down here.”

“Sure thing, Danno. Tyler, follow me.” 

Steve and Tyler went upstairs to get him settled into the guest bedroom while Danny finished cleaning up the kitchen. He still couldn’t believe he had another kid, an 18 year-old son even. Although the DNA test wasn’t complete, Danny knew it in his bones that Tyler was his son. A parent just knows. Now, he hoped that Grace and Charlie would accept their brother and not be too upset with the situation. Even more than that, Danny wanted them to be a family and was worried that his kids might think poorly of him. That they might judge him for getting someone pregnant and not knowing about his son. 

Danny was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door closing.

“Danno!”

“In here Charlie.” Danny called from the kitchen. He turned to see both Grace and Charlie enter the room. 

“Hey, Pops! What are you doing home so early?”

“Yeah, we didn’t think you’d be home but then we saw your car when Bryan and Jason dropped us off.” 

“Well, your Dad and I had a visitor at the office today, which led us to coming home early.”

“Is everything ok? Did something bad happen?” Grace asked and Danny could sense her growing concern. 

“Everything’s ok…nothing bad happened. In fact, I think something pretty good happened…at least I hope you two think so.” 

“Ok, now you’ve got our interest. What’s going on?” Charlie was now getting a bit anxious to hear the news.

“Danno, did I hear Grace and Charlie?” Steve called from the living room.

“Dad, we’re in here.”

Steve walked towards the kitchen with Tyler following closely behind. As they entered the kitchen, both kids just stared at the man behind Steve. 

“Danno, who’s that? Why does he look like you and Charlie?”

“Yeah, what’s up? Is this a cousin we don’t know about?”

“Grace, Charlie, this is Tyler. He’s my son.” 

“What!?!? What are you talking about?” Grace was shocked. 

“Grace, please calm down and listen to your father. He will explain everything.” Steve knew Grace was going into protective mode and he wanted to reassure her that things were ok.

“Pops, how is this your son? You never told us you had another kid. I’m confused.”

“I know you two have a million questions but let’s all sit down first.” Danny looked at Tyler. “Why don’t you sit next to me.”

“Ok. Are you sure?” 

“Hold on…why does he talk funny?”

“Charlie, he doesn’t talk funny…he has an accent because he’s from Australia.” 

“Danno, if he’s from Australia how can he be your son?” Grace asked. 

Danny took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell Grace and Charlie about his time in Afghanistan and how he met Tyler’s mother. He shared with them that he never knew about Tyler because his mother thought he was killed in action. Danny then explained that Tyler’s mom died and that’s when he found out about Danny being his father so he traveled to Hawaii to find out the truth. 

“Wow! That’s quite the story. How do we even know he’s your kid? Sure, he looks like you but that could be a coincidence. How do we know his mother didn’t lie? Maybe he’s a spy for one of yours and Dad’s enemies. How do we know we’re not going to be kidnapped again?” Grace was on a role and started to rant like her father. 

“Gracie, you need to chill. Do you think Danno and Dad would bring someone into our house that they didn’t already check out?” Charlie surprisingly became the voice of reason.” Tyler, I’m sorry about your mother and that you didn’t get to have Danno in your life.” Charlie got up and then hugged Tyler, which surprised the older teen. 

Tyler didn’t know how to react but he appreciated the hug from his brother. “Thank you, Charlie. That is very kind of you to say.”

“You’re welcome. Danno always told us that family was the most important thing and that family sticks together.”

“That’s right, Charlie.” Danny felt a sense of pride in his son’s acceptance of Tyler. “Grace, you’re quiet.”

“Danno…you know Dad and you have enemies. I’m just worried you will get hurt.”

“Grace, I appreciate you looking out for me but I can take care of myself. Plus, I’m having Max run a DNA test so we’ll know for sure whether or not Tyler is my son and your brother.”

“That’s good. Then we’ll know for sure if he’s telling the truth or not. No offense.” Grace glared at Tyler.

“None taken.” Tyler replied with a smile. 

“Geeze Grace. Why do you always have to be such a killjoy? Danno just found out he has another kid and we have a brother. Why can’t you just be happy?” 

“You don’t know anything, Charlie. You’re such a child.” Grace stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom. 

Danny started to stand up… “Sit, I’ll go talk to her.” 

“Are you sure, babe?” Danny asked.

“Yes, she might be more willing to talk to me.”

“You’re probably right. Thanks.” Danny smiled as Steve went upstairs. “I’m sorry about that Tyler. Grace has always been overprotective of me ever since their mother left.”

“Yeah, she’s a bit lolo when it comes to Danno. You should have seen her when we met Steve. She was not happy…consider yourself in good company, bro.” Charlie laughed. “So, you’re from Australia, huh? That’s so cool. I bet it’s awesome there.” 

Tyler proceeded to fill Danny and Charlie in on his life in Australia. It turned out that he was quite the athlete in school and even played baseball, which definitely got Charlie’s attention. 

“You played baseball? That’s so cool. I play baseball too.”

“Oh yeah? What position do you play?”

“Shortstop.”

“Awesome. I’m a pitcher.” Tyler added. 

“Charlie’s team won the state championship this year. You should have seen him.” 

“Congrats, bro.” Tyler saw the look on Charlie’s face when he called him bro and thought he was going to explode with happiness. 

“Thanks, Tyler. Pops taught me everything I know.”

“Do you play baseball too, Danny?” Tyler asked his father. 

“Well, not anymore but I did when I was younger.” Danny smiled. “After Rachel left, I took Charlie to a Mets game and he fell in love with the sport.” 

“That’s great. My grandad introduced me to the game and it was something that we did together. It was special to me. Maybe the three of us and Steve could play sometime.”

“That’s a great idea...don’t you think, Danno?” 

“I agree. Maybe we can get my team at Five-0 to join us.” 

“Nahele, Tani, Jason, Bryan, Brody, and Cath too?” Charlie was getting more and more excited. 

“Yes, we’ll invite the whole ohana.” Danny added. 

“Sweet! Thanks, Danno.” 

Danny, Tyler, and Charlie moved outside to the lanai with Ranger and sat around the pool and continued to bond over baseball and all things sports. Charlie was very interested in everything his big brother was saying and Danny loved seeing his sons getting closer. Although things were going well outside, Danny looked up towards Grace’s bedroom window and wondered what was going on between his daughter and husband. 

*************

“Grace, may I come in?” Steve stood outside Grace’s room and waited for her reply.

“Sure.”

Steve walked in and saw his step-daughter sitting on her bed looking at her phone. “Grace, can you put down your phone for a minute and talk to me?”

“Why? You’re just going to take Danno’s side and tell me I’m being unreasonable.” 

“Grace, when have you ever known me to just take your father’s side on anything?” Steve smiled hoping to break the ice. 

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?” 

“Well, how about you help me understand why you were so upset about Tyler. Oh, and don’t tell me it’s because you think he’s a spy or sent here by our enemies. I know better.”

Grace looked at her step-father and knew she needed to come clean. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“How do you know when there’s more going on than what I’m saying? You know it’s annoying.”

“Well, I’d like to say it’s because I have a sixth sense about things but it’s because I know you.”

“Well, it’s still annoying.” Grace smirked. “Ok, I know Tyler wasn’t sent here from one of your enemies.” 

“Then why are you so upset?”

“I’ll tell you but you have to promise me you won’t think I’m being a baby.”

“I promise.” Steve said with a slight laugh. 

Grace hesitated before talking. She really hoped Steve wouldn’t think less of her. “You see, if Tyler is Danno’s son, then that’s another boy in the house. Meaning it’s four against one. Do you know how hard it is to be the only girl in a house full of guys? Even Ranger is a boy.” Grace wiped a tear as it rolled down her face. “Plus, now he’ll never spend time with me. He’ll want to be with Tyler and Charlie, his sons.”

Steve finally understood what was bothering his step-daughter and she was definitely not being a baby. He wanted to make sure she understood how important she was to both Danny and him. “Grace, I’m sure being the only girl in a house full of boys can be tough at times but you know what? Being the only girl makes you that much more special to your dad and to me.” 

“I guess.” Grace didn’t seem convinced. 

“It’s true. Do you know how much Danno and I love you? How much we appreciate having you around? Could you imagine what we’d be like without you around to keep us in line?” Steve laughed. “Seriously, you’re your father’s little girl…his only girl and that’s special.” Steve could tell Grace was still not buying what he was telling her. “Grace, do you know what your father said when he saw you at the bottom of that well? When he thought you were dead?” Grace shook her head no. “He told me I had to save you and that he couldn’t lose his girl. I’ve never seen your father so scared. The thought of losing you was almost too much for him to take.”

Steve looked at Grace and could see that she was starting to understand. “Grace, you’ll always have a special place in his heart. There’s something special between a father and daughter that can never be replaced…even with a new sibling.”

“Did Danno really say that when I was in that well?” 

“Yes, and I meant everything I just said so don’t ever doubt that your father loves you and will always make time for you. Always. In fact, there’ll come a day in the very near future when you’ll probably want him to take a step back…like when you start dating.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what he’s going to be like when that happens.” Grace smiled and Steve knew she was starting to feel a bit better. 

“Oh yeah, I only hope I can keep him sane when you finally go on your first date.” Steve laughed. 

“Me too…but something tells me you might be a bit overprotective yourself. Just promise me you’ll keep Danno from running background checks on my dates.”

“I’ll do my best but you know your father.” Steve pulled Grace into a hug as they both laughed. “So, what do you say we go downstairs and see what the boys are up to?”

“That sounds good. Thanks, Dad for talking to me.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Danno and I will always be here for you whenever you need us.”

“I know. Thanks.” 

*************

Grace and Steve saw that Danny and the boys had gone outside. Danny was sitting by the pool and Charlie and Tyler were playing catch. Danny noticed them walking towards them and smiled at his husband and daughter. 

“Danno, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, monkey. Let’s go inside where it’s a bit quieter.” Tyler and Charlie were throwing a baseball to each other as Ranger barked and tried to get the ball. 

“Dad! Come play catch with Tyler and me!” Charlie yelled.

“You bet, slugger.” Steve smiled and ran over to where the boys were playing. 

************

Once back inside, Danny and Grace sat at the table in the kitchen. “So, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, Dad and I talked and I’m doing better now.” 

“Ok, good. Anything you want to share with me?” Danny asked hoping Grace would open up to him.

“I was just feeling that now that you had another son, I’d be left out and you wouldn’t have any time for me.”

Danny had a feeling his daughter might be feeling this way. After all, she had often hinted that she needed more girls around whenever she turned down the chance to hang out at Brody’s with him and Charlie. “I thought that might be the case.” Danny smiled. “Monkey, you have to know that I will always have time for you. You’re my only girl and you have a very special place in my heart. I don’t want you to ever doubt that fact. Just because I have another son and you have another brother, doesn’t mean that makes you less important in my heart and mind. I love you and don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.” Danny’s eyes started to water. 

Grace saw the tears in her father’s eyes and got up to give him a hug. “I love you too, Danno. I never doubted that…it’s just we’ve been through so much change since we moved here and now things are changing again with Tyler. I guess I was feeling a bit insecure.”

“I’m sorry, Grace. I know things have not been ideal but I hope you know that I’m always here for you no matter what.”

“I know. Dad helped me work through my feelings and I’m good now.” 

“Steve helped you with your feelings? Wow! I’m shocked.” Danny joked. 

“Danno, Dad’s a good listener and gives good advice too. You should be nicer to him.” Grace laughed. 

“You’re right. I just like to give him a hard time. I’m lucky to have him.”

“Yes, you are. Don’t make Charlie and I regret throwing you a surprise wedding.”

“Don’t you mean ambush wedding?” Danny teased. 

“You’re never going to let that one go, are you?” 

“Nope, never!” Danny laughed and hugged his daughter. “Ok, let’s head back outside and see what kind of trouble the boys have gotten into.” 

“Sounds good. Plus, I’d like to get to know Tyler better too.”

“Now, that’s a great idea. Tyler will be here for a few days so we have use what time we have to get to know him better.” Danny smiled and then hugged his daughter one more time before they went back outside to join Steve, Charlie, and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	3. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny worries and talks to his parents. Grace and Charlie discuss their new brother. Danny gets closer to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_“Now, that’s a great idea. Tyler will be here for a few days so we have use what time we have to get to know him better.” Danny smiled and then hugged his daughter one more time before they went back outside to join Steve, Charlie, and Tyler._

************

After a nice evening of the family getting to know Tyler, they all went up to their rooms. Danny was pacing in his and Steve’s bedroom, which was getting on his husband’s nerves.

“Danno, why don’t you come to bed and relax?” 

“What? Oh…I’m not tired.”

“I can see that…why are you pacing? What’s on your mind?” Steve definitely knew something was up with his husband based on his behavior. 

“Nothing.” Danny lied. “I’ll be right back.” Steve watched as his husband walked out of their room and closed the door behind him.

Danny walked down that hallway and knocked on the door of the guest bedroom and waited for Tyler to answer. After about thirty seconds, the door opened and the young man that he knew had to be his son, was standing in front of him. He was obviously getting ready for bed because he was in his boxers and not wearing a shirt. Although he tried not to stare, it wasn’t lost on him just how much Tyler looked like him with his shirt off. Same build, layer of hair across his chest, and of course the blue eyes. How could this young man not be his son? 

“Danny, did you need something?”

“Um, no. I just wanted to check to see if you had everything you needed.” 

“I think I’m all set.” Tyler smiled. 

“Ok, great.” Danny wanted to hug Tyler but wasn’t sure it was the best move. “Well, ok…I’m off to bed. Just let us know if you need anything.” 

“Thanks. Will do.” 

Danny walked down the hall to his bedroom where Steve was now in bed waiting for him. 

“Everything ok with Tyler?” Steve asked the blond who has an odd look on his face.

“Yeah. How did you know that’s where I went?”

“Because I know you, Danny. So, what’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“Who said anything was wrong, Steven?”

“Nobody, but since you just called me Steven, it confirms my suspicions.” 

“I can’t fool you can I?” Danny laughed and then started to take off his clothes before slipping into bed next to his husband. 

“Ok, so here’s the deal…I’m upset that I didn’t know about Tyler until now. I missed out on so much of his life. It’s just not fair.”

“Danny, I’m not gonna say that the situation doesn’t suck but there’s no sense in worrying about things you can’t change. You didn’t know about Tyler so unless you have a time machine, there’s not much you can do about it now.” 

“But…”

“No buts, Danny. Tyler is here now and you have a chance to get to know him and have him be part of your life…our lives.”

“Yeah, but do I really have that?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t you?”

“Well, maybe the fact that he lives in Australia and won’t be living here with us. I feel like I just got him and then he’ll be gone.”

“Danny, you’re doing it again. You’re worrying about things that haven’t happened…planning for the worst. Maybe once we get the DNA results Tyler will want to stay here and get to know you and his family.”

“Maybe, but I’m not counting on it. After all, he has family in Australia too. That’s his home and I’m sure he’ll want to go back there.”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen, Danno. Maybe he’ll go back, maybe he won’t. Let’s just wait to see and not go borrowing trouble.” Steve pulled Danny into a hug and tried to reassure his husband. 

“I’ll try, but you know me.” 

“Yeah, I do and that’s why I am here…to make sure you stay positive.” Steve kissed Danny on his cheek. 

“Thanks, Babe. I’m so lucky to have you.” Danny snuggled closer to his husband.

“Why don’t we try to get some sleep? How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good to me.”

Danny laid on his side and Steve slid behind him and pulled him close, which elicited a contented sigh from his husband. The two men held each other and quickly fell asleep. 

*************  
Grace grabbed her phone and sent a text to her brother. 

G: Are u up?

C: Y. What up?

G: Talk? My room?

C: Y. B right there.

Grace set her phone down and then heard her bedroom door open. Charlie walked through and then closed the door behind him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Charlie asked. 

“Are you really ok with Danno having another kid?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Charlie was confused by his sister’s question.

“Don’t you think it’s weird? You know, thinking about Danno and some woman fooling around and having a kid?” 

“Grace, you heard what Danno said about how it happened. Sure, no one wants to think about one of their parents and you know…sex…but he’s an adult and I know you’re not dense about what happens between adults. So, I don’t know why you’re still upset.” 

“I’m not really upset. Like I said, it’s just weird but you’re right…he’s an adult.”

“Well, there’s not much either of us can do about it at this point…it is what it is.” Charlie laughed. 

“I hear ya.” Grace smiled. “So, Tyler’s really cool, right?” 

“Hell yeah! I think we lucked out in the older brother department.” 

“Yes, I agree. I really hope the DNA test confirms that he’s our brother.”

“C’mon, Gracie. You’ve seen him…how could he not be our brother?” Charlie laughed. 

“It would certainly be odd if he wasn’t related to us. He’s Danno but taller.” 

“Exactly. Did you notice he even talks with his hands like Dad? I guess that’s in our genes.” 

“You’re probably right about that little brother.” Grace teased.

“Hey! You’re only two minutes older than me.” Charlie reminded his sister. 

“Yeah, which makes you the little brother. Just accept it already.”

“Ok, but now you’re the little sister so deal with that.” Charlie said smugly. 

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true.” 

“You know it.” Charlie looked at his sister and took a deep breath. “So, do you think Tyler will live with us or go back to Australia?”

“I don’t know. I hope he stays with us for a little while at least. It would be nice to get to know him better.”

“I’m with ya on that, sis.”

“Well, I guess it will be up to him in the end. Let’s just get to know him as much as we can over the next two days.” Grace smiled. “Ok, I need some sleep. This has been a draining evening.”

“Ok. Thanks for the chat.”

“You bet. Good night, Charlie.”

“Good night, Gracie.”

****************

Steve woke up and noticed Danny wasn’t in bed next to him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. Knowing his husband as he did, he figured he was having a hard time sleeping because of the whole Tyler situation. He slowly got out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and went to look for his missing husband.

When he made it to the bottom of the stairs, Steve heard talking coming from the kitchen. He could make out both Danny’s voice and that of Clara and Eddie. His husband must be having a video chat with his parents. Of course, Danny was talking to his parents. They were the ones he always went to when he was dealing with an issue. He always admired how easy their relationship seemed, which wasn’t always the case for him and his father. However, thanks to his amazing husband he now had a much closer relationship with both his father and sister. 

Steve walked into the kitchen and saw Danny sitting at the table with his tablet open. He cleared his throat to let him know he was in the room. 

“Steve? Why are you up?”

“Danny, is that my handsome son-in-law I hear?” Clara asked. 

Steve moved next to Danny and saw his in-laws on the screen. “Hi Clara, Eddie.”

“Steve, you should go back to bed.” Danny felt bad that his husband was up at such and early hour.

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed so I wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok.”

“Awww…how sweet.” Clara was swooning. 

“Ma, you’re too much.”

“Daniel, you know how your mother gets. She’s a romantic at heart.” Eddie smiled at his son. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Steven, Daniel filled us in on his son. Quite the surprise.”

“Yes, and I’m sure he told you how much he looks like Danny. It’s uncanny.”

“Yes, he did mention that to us. We’re looking forward to meeting him. Another grandchild to love and spoil.” Clara beamed. 

“Ma, we don’t even know if he’s really my son. The DNA results won’t come back for another day.”

“Danno, who are you kidding? If that young man isn’t your son, I’d be shocked.” Steve smiled and then looked at his in-laws. “Clara, Eddie…Tyler doesn’t just look like Danny, he has the same mannerisms too. I’m telling ya, I’d bet my life that he’s a Williams.”

“Steve, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Daniel, I know you don’t want to get your hopes up but based on what you told us and now what Steve said, you have nothing to worry about. Listen to your mother, she knows best.”

“Yes, Ma.” 

“Good. Now, as much as we love talking to both of you, it’s still early there so go back to bed and try not to worry. It’ll all work out. I have faith.”

“I agree with your mother.” Eddie added.

“Thanks, Ma, Pops. I’ll keep you posted. I love you.”

“We love you too. Now, go.” Danny watched as the screen went black. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, Ma and Pops always make me feel better.” 

“Good. I’m glad talking to them helped.” Steve hugged his husband and kissed his cheek. “Ok, let’s get back to bed. We need to get up in a few hours. Remember, we agreed to take Tyler and the kids to see some of the sites around the island.”

“Sounds good, babe. Lead the way.”

Danny and Steve made their way back to bed and quickly fell asleep. 

***********

Morning came way too fast for Danny and needed coffee to fully wake up. Of course, Steve wasn’t in bed with him as usual. How he could get up and do laps in the pool every morning was a mystery to him. 

Danny threw on a t-shirt, walked down the hallway, and noticed that Grace and Charlie were still in bed. He thought to himself that his kids were just like him, staying in bed a long as possible, and that made him smile. When Danny got to the guest bedroom, he noticed that the door was open but Tyler wasn’t inside. He figured he woke up early because of jet lag. His internal clock must be all messed up.

When he walked into the kitchen, Danny could see Steve and someone else swimming laps. It must have been Tyler. He then noticed Ranger standing at the edge of the pool and before he knew it, the German Shepherd jumped in and started swimming with Steve and Tyler. 

Danny made some coffee, grabbed a cup, and then lazily made his way outside. He sat down, put his feet into the water, smiled, and hoped that this was going to become a regular thing if Tyler moved to Hawaii. 

“Danno?” Steve swam up to Danny, put his hand on his husband’s leg, and pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey! How long have you two been up?”

“I woke up about twenty minutes ago and when I came out to swim, Tyler was already in the pool. He said something about jet lag.” Steve shared with his husband. 

“I figured as much.” Danny watched as Tyler swam back and forth in the pool with Ranger by his side. “It figures he’d be a fish.” Danny laughed. 

“He’s quite a good swimmer. He’d make a fine SEAL.”

“Like hell he would. No son of mine is going into the military.”

“Danny, you and I were both in the military.”

“..and that’s exactly why neither of my sons will be enlisting.”

“Ok, I didn’t say they were signing up…just commented that he’d be a great asset as a SEAL.”

“Well, I’m just saying that it’s not going to happen, Steven.” 

“I hear ya, Danno. I’m not trying to upset you.”

Danny looked at Steve and felt bad for going off on him. “I’m sorry, Steve. You know the military was great for you and me but I don’t think I could handle any of our kids enlisting. You know how much I worry now.”

“Yes, I do but if they wanted to enlist, you know we’d both support their choice, right?”

“Of course I’d support them, but I don’t have to like it.” 

“No, you don’t.” Steve laughed. 

Tyler stopped swimming when he saw Danny talking to Steve. He decided to swim over to see when they’d be going out for the day. 

“Well, good morning Tyler. I see you’re like my crazy ex-SEAL husband and get up early and exercise.” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep…probably jet lag so I decided to get some laps in to start my day. It was nice having Steve and even Ranger join me.” Tyler shook his head to get some water out of his ear. “So, from what I can see, you look pretty fit. Do you swim?”

“Sure, just not at this un-Godly hour.” 

“Tyler, your father…” Steve stopped after calling Danny his father…he felt bad but it just slipped out. “Sorry, I didn’t…”

“Babe, it’s ok. In fact, it sounded pretty good to me. Tyler, what do you think?”

“I agree. I liked the sound of it.” Tyler smiled. “Danny, I know we just met and we’re still waiting for the results of the DNA test, but would it be ok if I called you Dad?” 

Danny couldn’t contain his tears when Tyler asked to call him Dad. He knew he was taking a chance allowing this young man into his heart because they didn’t have definitive proof that he was his son, but he didn’t care…it felt right. 

Steve noticed the tears in Danny’s eyes and pulled himself up until he was sitting next to his husband. “Danno, are you ok?” 

“Danny, it’s ok. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tyler apologized and felt terrible for making Danny cry.

“Tyler, son, you didn’t upset me…quite the opposite. You just caught me off guard and I wasn’t expecting the rush of emotions when you asked to call me Dad.” Danny wiped his eyes and looked at his son. “I am more than ok if you want to call me Dad. It would make me that happiest man on the planet.”

Tyler pulled himself up and was now sitting next to Danny. He leaned over and hugged the man that he now knew in his heart was his father. They both embraced each other and everything felt right…Danny now had another son that he was going to love as fiercely as he did Grace and Charlie. 

“Thank you, Dad.” 

“You’re welcome, son.” 

Danny looked over at Steve who now had tears in his eyes as well. “What do we have here? Is the big bad SEAL getting all emotional?”

“No, I’m sure it’s just allergies.”

“Come here you big half-baked cookie.” Danny pulled Steve into a hug and then reached over and pulled Tyler into their hug. He still couldn’t believe how blessed he was to have Tyler in his life. He really hoped that the young man decided to stay in Hawaii so they could have a close father-son relationship. 

“Danno? Is everything ok?” Grace was now staring at the three men hugging and was concerned.

“Oh, Gracie…yes, everything is fine. I’m afraid the three of us got a little emotional.” Danny smiled at his daughter. 

Grace shook her head. “Boys are weird.” Grace commented as she smiled at her father, Steve, and Tyler. “When you three are done being big marshmallows, Charlie and I made breakfast.”

“Thanks, monkey. We’ll be in shortly.”

“Ok, don’t take too long or the food will get cold.”

“Yes, Mom!” Steve replied sarcastically. 

“Very funny, Dad!” Grace turned and then walked back into the house. 

“Well, we better get inside before Grace comes out here again.” 

“Sounds good. I definitely worked up an appetite.” Tyler added. 

The three men, and Ranger, dried off and then joined Grace and Charlie for breakfast. 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	4. Sightseeing with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Steve, Grace, and Charlie send the day sightseeing with Tyler, who learns more about US history and Steve and Danny's military careers. Of course, no trip to Hawaii is complete without a bit of surfing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny, Steve, Tyler, Grace, and Charlie were back in Steve’s truck after a long morning of visiting Pearl Harbor, the USS Arizona Memorial, and then the USS Missouri. Steve was totally geeked out being able to share what he knew about each of these historic places as well his family history. Tyler, who was a history buff, hung on every word Steve told him and Danny loved to see his son’s enthusiasm. 

The young man was also very interested in both Danny’s and Steve’s careers with the military. He shared that at one time he considered enlisting in the Royal Australian Navy like his mother but ultimately decided against is when she got sick. Instead, he started at university so he could be home to help his mother. 

“So, did everyone have a good time?” Danny asked. 

“Yeah, I know Charlie and I have been here before but it’s always nice when both you and Steve bring us here.”

“I agree with Grace. Each time I learn something new.”

“That’s great, kids. Danno and I want to make sure you understand the sacrifices made by those soldiers and sailors.”

“Thanks, Dad. Grace and I appreciate you telling us about Great Gandpa McGarrett and your family’s history in the military.” Charlie smiled. 

“Steve, your family certainly has a very distinguished history with the Navy.” Tyler commented. 

“Yes, that we do. Ya know, Danno was a very distinguished soldier in the Army. He was part of Delta Force, some of the best of the best in our military.” Steve said with pride. 

“Thanks, babe.” Danny didn’t like all the praise but appreciated his husband for saying what he did. “I was the first in our family to go into the military so it was a really big deal for the family.”

“Dad, what made you decide to join the Army?” Tyler asked and Grace and Charlie were surprised when he called their father ‘dad’ and both Danny and Tyler noticed. “Oh, I’m sorry. I asked Danny if I could call him dad earlier today and he said it was ok. I hope you two don’t mind.”

Grace and Charlie looked at each other almost communicating telepathically and both responded at the same time. “We don’t mind.” Both kids started to laugh. 

“Sorry about that, Tyler. It’s just a twin thing.” Grace smiled at her older brother. 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” Charlie added. 

“Anyway, Charlie and I are totally cool with you calling him dad. After all, we’re all pretty sure you’re his son so it makes sense.”

Tyler looked at his brother and sister with tears in his eyes. “Thanks, guys. I’ve been an only child my whole life so it’s kinda cool to have siblings.”

“Grace, Charlie, I’ve very proud of you for being so accepting of your brother. You’re the best.”

“Thanks, Danno.” 

“So Tyler, I believe you asked me a question.” 

“Yeah, why did you join the military?”

“Well, I’d like to say it was a long story but it’s pretty straight forward.” Danny laughed. “When I was teen I had no direction and was always in some type of trouble. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life and my Pops, who was a firefighter and my uncle who was a cop, each wanted me to follow in their footsteps. So, I considered both as something I might do after high school since I knew college wasn’t for me. Ultimately, I wanted to do something different than my Pops and uncle. So, a buddy and I enlisted in the Army. Like I said, pretty straight forward.”

“Sounds like you made the best decision you could at the time.” 

“I didn’t think that initially, especially during basic training. It was horrible and I wanted to go home every day. However, over time, I found out that I liked the structure and routine. Plus, I excelled at most of the challenges thrown at me. Eventually, my superiors recognized something in me and groomed me for Delta Force and a leadership role. So, in the end, enlisting was the best decision.” 

“I’m sure the Army didn’t want to lose you.” Tyler said with a sense of pride in his voice. 

“You can say that again but it was time for several reasons. Someday I’ll tell you the whole story. Until then, I think it’s time to grab some lunch. What do you say kids? Should we go to Kamekona’s?” 

“Yes!” Both Grace and Charlie replied at the same time. 

“What’s Kamekona’s?” Tyler asked. 

“Bro, you’re gonna love it. He has a truck down on the beach and serves the best shrimp and shave ice."

“Yeah, Kamekona's is definitely an island institution. He’s even in all the travel guide books.” Steve said enthusiastically.

“Sounds sick!” Tyler replied.

“You know it, bro.” Charlie fist bumped with his brother. 

“Great! We should be there shortly. In the meantime, do you have any other questions for us?” Danny asked Tyler. 

“Not right now.” 

“I have a question.” Charlie spoke up. “If the DNA test proves your Danno’s son and our brother, are you going to stay in Hawaii or go back to Australia? Cause I really hope you stay.”

“Charlie, that’s not a fair question.” Danny glared at his son even though he wanted to know the answer as well. 

Tyler wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew the question was coming but wasn’t prepared to answer just yet. Feeling put on the spot, he needed to say something. “Charlie, I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do at this point. My grandparents live there and aren’t doing great health wise. My mom’s sister and brother are there but I feel bad not being around to help.” 

Danny was proud of Tyler for wanting to be there for his grandparents. Of course, selfishly he wanted him to stay in Hawaii. “Tyler, you don’t need to make any decisions right now. Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, let’s make the most of the time we have together.” Danny smiled and Steve reached over, grabbed Danny’s hand, and squeezed it eliciting a smile from his husband. 

“We’re here!” Steve parked his Silverado and they made their way to Kamekona’s big yellow truck to grab some lunch. 

**************

Danny, Steve, and the kids were enjoying their lunch and laughing about the surprised look Kamekona had on his face when he saw Tyler. The big guy did a double take when he saw the young man who looked like Danny and Charlie. After they explained who he was, Kame pulled him into a hug and welcomed him to the ohana. Then, he offered them a discount because of their newest ohana member, which Steve was more than happy to accept. 

“Tyler, since you’re from Australia I’m guessing you surf?” Steve asked hoping he would say yes.

“You know it! I love surfing.” 

“Great! After lunch how about we go grab some waves?” Steve suggested. 

Charlie and Grace both said yes followed by Danny and then Tyler.

“I don’t have boardies or anything with me.” 

“That’s ok, Ty. Dad owns a surf shop so we can get everything we need there.” Charlie informed his brother. 

“Really? I thought you were both cops?”

“We are but Steve also owns a surf shop down on the beach.” Danny added. 

“That’s so cool.” 

“Yeah, so we get everything we need at my shop. I’ll introduce you to Tani, who runs the shop for me. You’ll also get to meet her brother Koa and Nahele who both work there. They’re around your age.”

“Tyler, they’re all really cool. I know you’ll like them.” Grace smiled at her brother. 

“Thanks everyone. Sounds like we’re going surfing!”

************** 

“Steve, what are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you today. I thought you were taking the day off to spend with Danny and the kids?”

“Yes, I am taking the day off but we decided to go surfing and needed to grab some boards and change of clothes.”

Tani looked towards the door of the shop and saw Danny, Grace, Charlie, and someone that looked a lot like Danny. “Um, ok is that Danny’s brother or something?” The group approached the counter and Tani got a closer look at the good-looking young man. 

“Nope, that would be Tyler, Danny’s son.” Steve informed a confused Tani. “It’s a long story. I’ll fill you in later.” 

“Got it.” Tani smiled and then turned her attention to Danny and his kids. “So, Steve tells me you need some boards and other surf gear.” 

“Yes, we do. However, before all that I wanted to introduce you to my son, Tyler. He’s here from Australia.” 

“Wow! That’s cool. Welcome to Hawaii.” Tani said enthusiastically. 

“Thank you. We’ve been doing some site seeing today but I definitely wanted to surf while I was here.” 

“Well, surf conditions are perfect today so I’m sure you’ll grab some gnarly waves.” Tani smiled. “Let me get Nahele and Koa to help you guys. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to get changed, grab a board, and make their way out of the shop. Tani grabbed Grace before she left and told her dads and brothers she would meet them on the beach. 

“Tani, what’s up?” Grace looked at her friend not sure what she wanted. 

“So, an older brother, huh? You have to tell me all about it.” 

“Not much to tell. Danno met a woman when he was in the Army, they got together, and then came Tyler. Dad didn’t know anything about him until yesterday.”

“Wow! That’s crazy.” 

“Yeah, it was a shock but he’s really cool.”

“He seemed nice and damn, what a hottie.”

“Tani! That’s my brother.” 

“What? You have to admit he’s a good looking guy. I mean he looks like Danny and even Charlie.” 

“Ewww…gross. Can you please stop saying those things about my dad and brothers?”

“Ok, I’ll behave just for you.” Tani laughed.

“Thanks. Anyway, I’d better get down to the beach. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sounds good. Have fun!”

**************

Danny, Steve, and the kids spent the afternoon in the water having a great time. Danny was quite impressed at how good Tyler was on a board. Steve even commented on his technique, which was high praise from the native Hawaiian. After dropping off the boards and changing back into their clothes, they made their way back to Steve’s Silverado and piled inside. Before too long, all three kids were sleeping exhausted from all the sun and fun. Danny was about to fall asleep himself when he got a text message.

B: So? Do you have something you want to tell me?

D: Like?

B: Another son! 

D: How did you know?

B: Nahele texted Bryan.

Danny didn’t want to keep texting his friend so he called him to update him on the situation with Tyler. Steve looked at his husband and wondered what was going on with him. 

“Hey, Brody.”

“So?”

“Yeah, so I’ve got another son, who I didn’t know about until yesterday.” 

“Wow! That’s incredible. How are you doing?”

“Ok. We’re waiting on the DNA test results but I’m pretty sure he’s mine.”

“That’s cool, right?”

“Oh yeah. It was a surprise…a very good one indeed.”

“I’m happy for you, Danny.”

“Thanks, Brody. I appreciate that.” 

“You’re welcome. So when will you know for sure?”

“Some time tomorrow.”

“Gotcha. Well, that’s not too long of a wait.” 

“Danny, ask Brody and the boys over for dinner.” Steve interjected. 

“Hey, Brody, are you and the boys free for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, I believe so. Why?”

“Did you want to come over with the boys? You could meet Tyler.”

“Sounds good. Do you mind if I bring Cath too?”

“Nope, not at all. See you at 7:00?”

“We’ll be there. See you later…and I’m really happy for you, Danny.”

“Thanks, Brody. See you later.”

Danny ended the call with his friend and let out a deep breath.

“Everything ok, Danno?”

“Yeah, it’s just getting kinda exhausting telling everyone about Tyler. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy and grateful he’s in my life now but, I don’t know…”

“It’s ok, Danny. How about we have the ohana over tomorrow night after we get the results? Then, we can tell everyone at the same time.” 

“That’s a great idea, babe.” 

“Good, then that’s what we’ll do.” Steve smiled. “Why don’t you text Brody and tell him about the change in plans?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Thanks again. I love you.”

“I love you too, Danno.” 

*************

Danny was tossing and turning all night thinking about the DNA test and what would happen if Tyler was indeed his son as he suspected. Would he stay or go back to Australia? He knew Steve told him not to worry but that was easier said than done. 

He tried to distract himself by thinking about the all the fun they had earlier in the day. It was nice to show Tyler some of the historical sites, take him to Kamekona’s, going surfing, and then having a nice relaxing evening at home. It felt so normal and damn if he wasn’t already as in love with this kid as he was Grace and Charlie. He hated thinking that it could all end tomorrow. 

“Danno, you’re thinking too loudly.” 

“Sorry, babe.” Danny got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. 

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t sleep so I’m going downstairs for a bit. Maybe watch some TV.”

“Do you want some company?”

“That’s ok. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back later.” Danny leaned down and kissed Steve on the lips then left the room. 

When Danny got downstairs, he found Tyler on the couch with Ranger curled up at his feet. The young man was watching TV but the volume was barely audible. The scene was all too familiar…like father like son Danny thought. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Danny inquired. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been tossing and turning all night so I figured I’d give Steve a break and come down here for a bit.” 

“That makes sense. Would you like to join me?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Danny walked over and sat down on the sofa. “So, why can’t you sleep?”

“I guess I’m a bit nervous about getting the DNA test results tomorrow. I mean, it’s pretty obvious I’m your son but what if for some reason it turns out I’m not? I’ve grown attached to all of you and it would suck if I wasn’t related. Then, on the other side if I am your son, then what?”

Danny looked at Tyler and felt bad for him. This was a complex situation and it was a lot for someone so young to deal with. “Listen, I get what you’re going through because I’m going through the same thing. This is a lot to process but until we know the results, we can’t stress out about it.” Danny reached over and put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “How about we talk about the various possibilities so we can have a plan?”

“That could work.”

“Ok, let’s talk about what happens if you are my son. There are some things you’ll have to figure out. First, do you stay here and live with Steve, your brother and sister, and of course yours truly?” Danny smiled. “Second, do you go back to Australia to be with your grandparents and visit Hawaii once or twice a year?” 

“I just don’t know what to do. I want to stay here with you…we just found each other and I don’t want to waste another minute without being in your life. I know that’s what my mother would want me to do…but, then I worry about my grandparents.”

“That’s understandable. What if we call your grandparents if the results prove that you’re my son and talk through the various options? Maybe they’ll have some advice that will help you make your decision.” 

“Hmmm…I didn’t think of that. I’m sure they’ll have some suggestions.” Tyler smiled at his father. “Thanks for talking to me…it’s really helped.” Tyler hesitated for a minute before he turned back towards Danny. “Um, would it be ok if I hugged you?” 

Danny just about lost it when Tyler asked for a hug. “Would it be ok? Hell yes it would be ok! Get over here.” Danny opened his arms and pulled Tyler close squeezing him tight. Even though he’d only known him for two days, it felt natural to hold him. Like it was meant to be. 

Danny felt Tyler start to shake and knew he was crying, which of course caused him to cry. “It’s ok, son. I’ve got you. Just let it out.” Danny whispered to Tyler. 

Everything the young man was holding in came flooding out. So much had changed since his mother died but he felt a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders and it was now clear what he was going to do…there really was only one choice and he knew his mother would approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	5. The Results are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DNA test results are in and things are about to change with the Williams-McGarrett family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_Everything the young man was holding in came flooding out. So much had changed since his mother died but he felt a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders and it was now clear what he was going to do…there really was only one choice and he knew his mother would approve._

*************

Steve woke up to an empty bed and let out a deep breath. He knew Danny went downstairs at some point because he couldn’t sleep. Steve hoped his husband was finally able to get some rest. With that in mind, he got up and threw on a t-shirt and walked downstairs in search of his insomniac husband. 

When he looked in the family room he found Danny sleeping in an upright position with Tyler’s head in his lap. The sight of father and son sleeping on the couch made Steve’s heart fill with love for both men. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, which got Ranger’s attention. 

“Hey, buddy. Shhhh...don’t wake them up.” 

Ranger tilted his head then slowly got up and followed Steve into the kitchen. 

“Are you hungry?” Ranger sat and wagged his tail. “How about you go outside first. I bet you have to go.” Steve opened the sliding door and walked out on to the lanai as Ranger followed. “Ok, go do your business then it’s time for food.” Ranger let out a soft woof, ran into the yard, completed his normal patrol of the perimeter, quickly relieved himself, then ran back to Steve where he was met with scratches behind his ears. “Good boy! Let’s get you some food.” Both man and dog walked back into the house. 

“Hey, Dad!” 

“Charlie! What are you doing up so early.” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I went to your room but neither you or Danno were there.” 

“Sorry. Your father couldn’t sleep so he came down here. Then, when I woke up, I made my way downstairs too.” Steve looked at Charlie and knew something was bothering him. “So, why couldn’t you sleep?”

“I dunno...just worried about stuff.” 

“Well, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Steve smiled at his step-son.”

“Yeah.” Charlie looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.

“Is everything ok at school? You’re not getting bullied or anything?”

“School’s fine. The guys are super cool about stuff.”

“Well, that’s good. If that should change, you tell either me or your father.” Steve said matter of factly. 

“I know...and thanks again for encouraging me to talk to Danno after the wedding. He was super cool just like you said he’d be.”

“You’re welcome. So if it’s not trouble at school, what’s bothering you?”

Charlie looked at Steve with tears in his eyes. “I don’t want Tyler to go back to Australia but I’m worried the DNA test might say he’s not my brother.” 

Steve walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug. “It’s ok, slugger. I’ve got you.” Steve held the young man and thought about how much he was like his father. They both had big hearts and worried enough for everyone. He could never understand how Charlie could be so confident when it came to baseball, but how unsure he was about other aspects of his life. Steve figured he used baseball, something he excelled at, to keep himself from letting life’s other issues become too overwhelming. However, every so often Charlie’s defenses would collapse and he’d let the worry take over. This seemed to be one of those times. 

Charlie sniffled a couple times and Steve handed him some tissues. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough around me to show your emotions.”

“Thanks. I know it’s stupid but I really want Tyler to be my brother and to live with us. I think he’s cool. Plus, I know Danno will be sad if he’s not his son or doesn’t live with us.” 

“Yeah, I think he’d make a great addition to the family. Plus, like you said, Danno will be sad if he’s not his son or if he doesn’t decide to live here.” Steve took a deep breath and then exhaled. “So, that means we need to be there for your father if it doesn’t go the way we hope. Danno’s gonna need our support to get through things. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, definitely. Dad’s always been there for Gracie and me and we’ll always have his back.” 

“That’s my boy. I knew I could count on you.” Steve fist bumped with the teen. “Whaddaya say we make some breakfast and then wake up the family?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” 

Steve and Charlie started breakfast while talking about Charlie’s latest crush. He even asked Steve his advice on asking the guy out. Steve laughed to himself thinking that he was so not the right person to be asking for dating advice but he truly saw Charlie as his son and would do anything to help. 

************

Danny woke up and heard laughter coming from the kitchen and smelled coffee, which he desperately needed. He slowly got up so he didn’t wake Tyler and then padded his way into the kitchen. He started to laugh when he saw Steve and Charlie covered in flour after having an apparent pancake making accident. Danny cleared his throat getting the attention of his husband and son. 

“What’s going on in here?”

“Danno! You’re awake.” Charlie exclaimed. 

“Yes, and it looks like I woke up just in time too.” Danny laughed. 

“Danno, Charlie and I have it all under control. Why don’t you wake up Tyler and Grace. We should be done soon.” 

“Are you sure? It looks like you’re wearing more pancake mix than anything else” 

“Dad, we’ve got it. We’re just messy cooks.” Charlie laughed. 

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it.” Danny smiled then turned to go wake up Tyler when his phone started to ring and hoped it wasn’t a case. After he looked at the name on the screen, Danny stopped in his tracks. “Williams-McGarrett.”

“Commander, I apologize for the early morning call but I got the DNA test results and thought you’d want to know as soon as possible.”

“Yes, thank you.” Danny was nervous and could barely reply. 

“So the DNA test confirms what we suspected. Tyler is indeed you biological child. Congratulations, Commander.” 

“Thank you, Max. You’re 100% sure…there’s no doubt?” Steve and Charlie overheard Danny talking to Max. 

“Yes, I double checked and verified the results.” 

“Thank you again.” Danny ended the call and leaned up against the wall as his legs started to give out from underneath him. 

“Danny!” Steve saw his husband go down and feared he got bad news. “Babe, look at me. Are you ok? What did Max tell you?”

“Pops, please...are you ok?”

Danny looked at Steve and Charlie and they saw tears in his eyes. “Max got the test results.” 

“Danno, what did he say?” Steve held his husband’s hands hoping it wasn’t bad news. 

“I can’t believe it...I mean I can believe it but I still can’t believe it.” Danny rambled. 

“Danny, you’re not making any sense.”

“Yeah, what did Dr. Max say?” Charlie was getting more anxious. 

“He confirmed that Tyler is my son.” Danny was almost yelling he was so excited. “Steve, he’s my son. I’ve got another son.” 

“Oh, babe. I’m so happy for you.” Steve pulled Danny into his arms and held him tight. 

“Yes! I knew it. This is the best day ever!! I’ve got an older brother!” Charlie cheered. 

Tyler heard the commotion and made his way into the kitchen. “Did I hear that correctly? Please tell me I did.”

Danny looked at Tyler and smiled as tears ran down his face. “Yes, the DNA test confirmed that you’re my son.” 

Tyler was so overwhelmed with the news that he couldn’t move. Danny got up and pulled him into a hug and that’s all it took for the young man to start crying. He was so relieved with the news and couldn’t hold back his emotions. 

“It’s ok, son. Let it out.” Danny rubbed Tyler’s back as he cried into his chest. 

Grace appeared out of nowhere and stumbled across her father and Tyler crying. “Ok, what’s with you boys and all the crying?”

“Gracie! Don’t be mean. Danno just got the DNA results and Tyler’s our brother!” Charlie was practically crying too. 

“Oh my god! This is so awesome.” Grace yelled and then hugged Tyler and her father. 

Steve looked at Charlie and they both had the same idea. Within seconds, they were both taking part in a group hug with their family. The celebration went on for quite a while...even Ranger started to bark with excitement as he watched his family hugging. 

Steve was the first to stand up when he smelled something burning. “Shit!” 

Charlie saw Steve run to the stove to turn off the burner. With all the excitement, they forgot to turn it off and the pancakes got burned. 

“Well, looks like that batch was ruined.” Steve exclaimed. 

Danny, Tyler, and Grace stood up and wiped their eyes and moved further into the kitchen. 

“That’s ok, babe. Not even burnt pancakes can ruin this day.” Danny smiled as he wrapped his hands around his husband’s waist. “How about we clean this up and you and Charlie can whip up another batch?”

“Sounds good, Danno.” Steve kissed his husband to a chorus of ‘awwws’ from the kids. 

“You are horrible children.” 

“We love you too, Danno.” Tyler replied without thinking. Everyone looked at him and his face turned red. “I’m sorry. I know that’s a special name for you.”

Grace, Charlie, and Steve looked at Danny and waited for his response. They watched as tears ran down Danny’s face and then he quickly made his way across the room and pulled Tyler into his arms. He looked at his son, yes his son, his beautiful son…with aww and smiled. “Danno loves you too.” Tyler lost it and the tears started to flow again. It seemed that the day was going to be filled with tears of joy and that was just fine by Danny. 

Steve watched as Danny and Tyler held each other and knew there was no way his husband would ever let his son go back to Australia permanently. He smiled and then grabbed Grace and Charlie, pulled them into a hug, and then kissed each on the top of their heads. Both teens looked up at their step-dad and smiled.

“Ok, are we gonna eat today or just cry?” Charlie said sarcastically. 

Danny looked at his son and laughed. “Yes, smartass….I believe you and Steve were making us breakfast.” 

“We got this, Danno. Why don’t the three of you go relax and we’ll let you know when we’re done.” 

“Sounds good, babe.” Charlie, Tyler and Grace walked into the family room. Father and son sat on the couch and Grace took the oversized chair. 

“Well, this has certainly been quite emotional.” 

“Yes, I know I’m exhausted, Monkey.” Danny exhaled loudly. “So, Tyler, any idea on your next more? I know what I’d like but what do you want?”

“After our talk last night I pretty much made up my mind and I want to stay here, with you. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, we’ll have you. That’s what I’ve wanted since before we got the results confirming you were my son.” 

“I agree with Danno. You have to stay here.”

“Thanks, Dad, Grace.” Tyler smiled. “I’ll have to go back home to figure out all the logistics with moving to the U.S. and I’ll definitely need my clothes.” 

“Yeah, having more than what you brought would probably be a good idea.”

“Danno, you should buy him a whole new wardrobe.” Grace said a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Grace, that’s not necessary. I have tons of clothes back home that I can bring back with me. Right now I’m a bit more concerned with all the red tape I’m going to have to deal with to move here.” 

“Well, the nice thing is that since your father, yours truly, is an American, you should have an easier time with all the red tape. I know Steve and I will use all of our connections to make sure it’s not a problem.” Danny tried to assure Tyler that he wouldn’t have too many problems moving to the U.S. 

“Thanks! Of course, I also want to make sure my grandparents are ok as well. Plus, I’ll need to transfer to UH from my university in Australia.”

“Ok, it sounds like you’ve done some research.” Grace smiled. “So, what are you going to school for anyway?” 

“Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a marine biologist. My granddad used to take me to the aquarium and then when I was older he’d take me diving and we’d check out the reefs around Australia. There’s a whole world under water that I want to learn more about and help to preserve.” 

“Wow! I had no idea. That’s an admirable goal.” Danny beamed with pride for his son. 

“Thanks. I’ve only just started so I’m sure I can transfer to UH with no problem. They have a good program there too.” 

“Well, let’s call your grandparents after breakfast and then figure out when you can go home and take care of things for your more.”

“Sounds good. I really hope they aren’t too upset about me wanting to move.” 

“Something tells me that they’re already planning on having that conversation. I’m pretty sure after they told you about me they knew it was a potential outcome.”

“You’re probably right but that still doesn’t make it any easier. They do have Aunt Olivia and Uncle Roger to take care of them but I feel like I’m abandoning them.” 

“Tyler, I don’t know your grandparents but being a parent myself, the only thing we want for our children is for them to be happy. So, don’t worry too much. Plus, I’ve never been to Australia so we’ll definitely go back for visits.” Danny placed his hand on Tyler’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

Grace watched as her father tried to comfort her brother. “I’m with Danno. In fact, I bet your grandparents will be happy that you found your father and will be ok with you moving here to get to know him.” 

“Thanks, Grace. I appreciate the support.” Tyler laughed. “I think I’m going to like this sibling thing.” 

“Charlie and I are have only had each other our whole lives and now we’re looking forward to getting to know you better. It’s still a bit weird that we have an older brother but we’re happy that you’re part of our lives now. Plus, we’ll be 16 soon and you can teach us how to drive.” 

“I’d be happy to once I figure out how to drive on the other side of the road.” 

“That’s right. You all drive on the opposite side in Australia. Therefore, until you get the hang of driving in the U.S., you will not be teaching your brother and sister how to drive.” 

“Danno! That’s not fair. You won’t let Dad teach us and now Tyler can’t teach us either. You just don’t want us driving.” 

“Grace, you know that’s not the case. You can learn from a licensed instructor or me.” 

“Fine.”

“Sorry if I caused any trouble. My first official day as your brother and look what happened.” 

“Tyler, don’t worry about it…you’ll get used to all the craziness around here in time. The Williamses are loud and like to argue.” 

“Oh, so that’s where I got it from. My mom always tried to get me to join the debate team. Now, I know why.” 

“It sounds like you’re going to fit in here quite nicely, big brother.” Grace laughed. “Just wait until you hear Danno and Dad go at it…you’d swear they’d been married for a lot longer than a year.” 

“I’d like to say that my beautiful daughter is making that up but she’s right…Steve and I do argue like an old married couple.” 

“Well, I for one, can’t wait to live here and experience all the crazy family times.” 

Grace, Tyler, and Danny were laughing when Charlie announced that breakfast was ready. They all went into the kitchen and sat around the table and started filling their plates with pancakes. Danny sat next to Steve and put his hand on his husband’s leg and gave it a light squeeze. He was definitely the happiest man on the planet, if not in Hawaii, and he was looking forward to Tyler living with them full time. He couldn’t believe that two days ago he had no idea that he had another son and now he was sitting here with his family as if he’d always been part of their lives. Danny let out a contented sigh and smiled. There was still a lot to figure out but for now, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler returns to Australia to begin the moving process but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of this timestamp. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Tyler returned to Australia shortly after finding out that he was Danny’s son. He’d spoken to his grandparents and they were so happy for him and understood why he wanted to live with his father. In fact, they encouraged him to move and said his mother would approve. So, after a very emotional goodbye with his new family, Tyler returned home to start the moving process. 

At first, things were moving along quite nicely. He’d packed up his clothes, worked with his school to arrange a transfer to UH, and got all the proper paperwork in order. Unfortunately, things don’t always go as planned. 

Tyler’s grandfather became ill and needed to be hospitalized for treatment. At one point, they didn’t know if he would make it. Thankfully, he pulled through and his time in hospital only lasted two weeks. After his time in hospital, he was moved to an assisted living care community. His grandmother could no longer live alone so she moved into the facility with her husband. Tyler was happy that they choose a very nice facility that seemed more like a community of older people. His grandparents even had their own apartment, which allowed them to live independently but still had a staff nearby if they needed help. 

Tyler wanted to make sure his grandparents were settled before returning to Hawaii. So, he worked with his aunt and uncle to get his grandparent’s house ready to sell, which took longer than they anticipated. He was hoping to be back in Hawaii before Christmas and start at UH after the new year but that was starting to look like it might not happen. He hoped that this wouldn’t stop him from moving to be with his father. 

Tyler spoke to Danny and could tell that he was disappointed, but he understood he needed to be there for his family. So, they decided to celebrate Christmas virtually this year. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing. 

*************

It was now a few days before Christmas and Danny was growing more and more distant and Steve was starting to worry. 

“Danny, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“That didn’t sound convincing. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter…it’s not like you can do anything about it.”

“Danno, don’t be like that…I’m your husband and I want to help.”

“I appreciate that but it’s not like you can magically transport my son here from Australia.” Danny sounded so defeated and it killed Steve to hear him like that. 

“No, but we are going to see him virtually on Christmas. I know it’s not what you wanted but there will be other holidays.” 

“I know…this is the first Christmas since we found out that Tyler was my son, and I was really hoping to spend it with him.” Danny looked at Steve and had tears in his eyes. 

Steve pulled Danny close and held him tight. “I’m sorry, Danny. I wanted that for you, for us, too.” 

“Thanks, babe. I’ll be ok eventually. I really don’t want to upset Grace and Charlie with my bad mood.”

“They’re going through the same thing so I’m sure they’ll understand. We’ll get through this as a family. Plus, the whole ohana will be here on Christmas to help keep our minds off of the situation.” 

“Speaking of, I really need to get this place ready. Oh, and the food…I need to prep all the food.”

“Just tell us what you need and put us to work. The kids and I are at your command, sir.” Steve gave Danny a cheeky smile. 

“Just remember when I’m working you to the bone that you gave me your permission.” Danny laughed. 

“Sir, yes sir!” Steve saluted his husband. 

“You’re such a goof.” 

“Yes, but I’m your goof.” 

“That you are. Now, get closer and kiss me you animal.”

“You don’t have to ask twice, babe.” Steve moved closer and kissed Danny. They were so into what they were doing they didn’t hear Grace and Charlie come home. They were out with John doing some final Christmas shopping. 

“Dad? Danno? Where are you?”

Danny and Steve ended their kiss and called to their kids. “In here!”

Grace and Charlie joined their dads in the living room and Danny couldn’t believe the number of bags they were each carrying. 

“Did you two buy out the stores?” 

“Almost.” Charlie laughed. “That will teach you to give Grace extra holiday money.”

“Hey! You were just as bad as me, little bro.” Grace and Charlie both laughed. “Danno, why are your eyes red?”

“Oh, just allergies.” Danny tried to deflect. 

“Dad, you don’t have allergies. You were crying because you miss Tyler.”

“I could never fool you, monkey.” 

“Nope.” Grace smiled. 

“We’re missing him too, Danno. I really wanted him to be here by now.” 

“I know, Charlie. We’ll get to see him soon. Remember, we’ll be video chatting with him on Christmas.” 

“Yeah, that will be cool.” Charlie smiled.

“Oh, Charlie and I just talked to him on Skype when we were shopping with Grandpa John.”

“You did? How’s he doing?” Danny asked. 

“He’s good. Misses you for sure. Said he’d call you later.” 

“Thanks, Grace. So, how about you show me what you bought?”

“Nice try, Danno. You have to wait until Christmas.” Charlie laughed at his father’s attempt to see his gifts early. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Danny laughed. “Why don’t you put your stuff away because I have projects for all of you. We need to get this place ready for the ohana. Chop chop!” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Grace and Charlie turned and went upstairs to put their presents away. 

“I’m kinda liking how you all are falling in line today. We should have this place in tip top shape in no time.” 

“Anything for you, Danny.” Steve pulled Danny into one more kiss before he got up to start on his list of projects. 

************

Christmas morning finally arrived, and Danny, Steve, Grace, and Charlie were all relaxing after opening their gifts and having a big breakfast. They had a few hours before their ohana would show up, so they were taking advantage of the quiet. 

“What time are we calling Tyler?” 

“Not until around 1:00. It will be 10:00am in Sydney and I figured we’d let him have some time with his grandparents and aunt and uncle.”

“That’s cool. I can’t wait to talk to him.” Charlie added enthusiastically. 

“I’m sure we’re all very excited to talk to him, son.” Danny replied. “Ok, I’m going to clean up the kitchen and then start working on the food for later. Steve, care to join me?”

“Sure thing, babe.” 

“You two clean up all this wrapping paper and then straighten up for our guests.” 

“Yes, Danno.” Both kids replied and then started on their assigned tasks. Everyone was excited to see their ohana and celebrate the holiday. 

*************

Guests started to show up around noon and the house was starting to fill up. Danny had finished getting the food ready and placed it out for the guests to enjoy. He was thankful that everyone brought a dish to share as well. He looked out at his guests and smiled knowing how happy everyone was and that he was going to be talking to Tyler soon. 

“Ok, food is ready so help yourselves.” Danny smiled. 

“Wow! This looks amazing, Danny.” 

“Thanks Malia and thank you for bringing your famous Lomi-Lomi salmon. You know I’m gonna grab that for sure.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoy it so much.” Malia smiled as Chin came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Ok, boss, you better not be flirting with my wife.” Chin joked.

“Well, when I see a beautiful woman, I just can’t help myself.” 

“Danny, you’re great for my ego.” Malia teased. 

“Well, if you two lovebirds will excuse me, Steve looks like he’s up to something and you know that’s never good.” Chin and Malia laughed as Danny walked over to where Steve was standing.

“Steve, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing, Danny. Why do you always think I’m up to something?”

“Because you usually are, my dear husband. So?”

“There’s really nothing going on…I’m just looking forward to our chat with Tyler. I know how much it means to you.”

“Speaking of that, it is about that time. Let’s grab the kids and make the call.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Steve grabbed Grace and Charlie and they met Danny in the living room while their friends and family enjoyed all of the delicious food. Danny opened his tablet to make the video call to Tyler. As they waited for the call to connect, Danny started to get anxious.

“Why’s it taking so long? He knew we’d be calling. I hope everything’s ok.” Danny heard someone clear their throat behind him, turned around, and couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Danno, it looks like Santa brought you another gift.” Grace smiled at her father. 

“Hey, Dad! Merry Christmas!” 

Danny couldn’t believe it…his son…his Tyler was standing there in front of him. How was this possible? “Tyler? Is that really you?”

“Yep, it’s me.” Tyler smiled and quickly approached his father, who was now on his feet and moving towards him. 

Danny grabbed Tyler and pulled him into the tightest hug imaginable and both men started to cry tears of joy. “Son, how? How did you get here? I thought you weren’t going to make it until after the new year.” 

“Well, you can thank our amazing ohana. They arranged it…they made it possible.”

“Merry Christmas, Danny!” Everyone yelled at the same time.”

“What? You were all in on this? Everyone knew?”

“Danny, we all knew how much you wanted Tyler to be here, so we made it happen.” Steve hugged his husband. “Dad, Cath, and I called in some favors with the Navy and got Tyler on a flight that came in last night.”

“Then, he stayed with Tani and me so he could surprise you today.” Junior added. 

Danny looked at Grace and Charlie. “Did you two know about this too?” 

“Yep, we sure did…you don’t know how many times I almost told you too. Grace was about to tape my mouth shut.” 

“I was so ready.” Grace laughed. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering you two arranged the whole ambush wedding.”

“Danno, you’re never going to let that go, are you?” Charlie whined. 

“Nope…you are horrible, horrible children.” Danny turned and looked at his ohana. “And you are all horrible people…but I love you for bringing me my son, so you’re forgiven.” Danny pulled Tyler into another hug as everyone cheered. “Ok, show’s over folks. Please enjoy some more food and desserts. There’s plenty so have seconds…thirds even.” 

*************

After a few hours, the party started to wind down and Danny looked around his house and thought about how lucky he was to have all these people in his life. Brody was there with Cath, Jason, and Bryan. His friend just popped the question this morning and he and Steve couldn’t have been happier for the newly engaged couple. Chin and Malia were happily expecting their first child any day now. Kono was walking around with her latest man in search of mistletoe. Tani and Junior, who were just the cutest ever couldn’t stop making heart eyes at each other. Nahele was hanging out with Kamekona and Flippa talking about the surf shop and their shrimp truck. Meka, Amy and Billy, were playing with Ranger. John, Mary, and Joanie were listening to the little girl talk about her latest gymnastic accomplishments. Then, across the room were his three kids, Grace, Charlie and Tyler, who were laughing at something they were watching on Tyler’s phone. His kids were three of the most important people in his life. The reason why he woke up every day. He was one blessed man. 

As he continued to watch all of these interactions, Danny thought about all the love in the room, which was more than he ever thought he’d have.

“Danno, what are you thinking about?” Steve wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulders. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am, how lucky we are to have such an incredible family. The only thing that’d make today better would be if Ma and Pops were here.” 

“Yeah, but they’ll be here for New Years and you got to video chat with them earlier.”

“Yes, and that was wonderful. I can’t wait for them to meet Tyler in person. That boy’s gonna get the full Williams experience when they see him.”

“He’s one lucky kid.” Steve kissed Danny on the cheek. 

“He sure is babe.” Danny smiled. “So, let’s go enjoy our family on the best Christmas ever!” 

Danny took Steve’s hand into his and they rejoined their friends and family. This day turned out better than he could have ever imagined. He had his family, husband, and kids. It was just the way it was supposed to be, and life was good. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
